The Adventure Begins
by Houyoku
Summary: The view of Vale from Isaac's perspective, and the storm which caused the 'deaths' of his friends and family.


****

The Adventure Begins

****

Part One: FriendshipWritten by: Becki

"Isaac, wait up!" Turning his head abruptly, he caught a glimpse of his friend. Garet caught up and took long breaths, his hands resting on his knees. Isaac gave a teasing smile.   
"Did your sister eat you alive again?" He leaned over the railing, the waterfall rushing below into the river. Garet gave him a sheepish look and grimaced. 

"Aw, don't be like that. I sort of slept in this morning and now my mother's on my case as well." Isaac looked up at the clear blue sky with a mockingly thoughtful look on his face.

"Garet... grandson of the mayor of the great village of Vale.. sleeps in the morning and gets lectured by both his mother and elder sister." Isaac gave a weak laugh as Garet pretended to push him off of the bridge. 

"Anyway.." Isaac continued, as he caught his balance. "We should go see Felix and help him with the dock that his family is building over the river." Both boys nodded and quickly ran off to the other side of the bridge. It was another bright and sunny day in Vale. Not much changed in their village, and very few visitors came there. 

They carefully stepped down the long stone stairs leading down to a small house with an unfinished wooden platform over the river. Without warning, Garet suddenly fell foward and gagged. 

"Moooooorning!" A cheerful voice resounded breaking the silence. Two hands pounced on Garet's shoulder owned by a young girl with a happy look on her face.

Garet, who was not expecting this welcome fell flat forward. The girl stood by with a quizzical expression.

"Garet you klutz." She shook her head with a disappointed look. "Morning Isaac!" Isaac had clueless face and looked back at her.

"......Good morning Jenna... I hope Garet's still alive.." He looked down at their friend. Jenna shook her head in a guilty way.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he should have expected it. It's his own fault." Isaac blinked and gave a sigh. These were his friends. Yet he smiled and carried on the conversation while Garet was still lying forward on the ground.

"We decided to come by and help you on the deck. Is your brother around?" 

"Felix went to the square to get some supplies. Father is talking to the mayor." 

"..... is he okay down there?" Isaac jumped at the new voice, but it was familiar. Felix stood before them with a stack of wood in his arms. He looked down at Garet's limp form. "Oh.. It's only Garet.." He didn't show any signs of surprise. Dropping the wood, he scratched his head. Jenna popped in and spoke.

"Felix! Garet and Isaac came to help us!" She leaned back on her house and shaded her eyes with her hands. "Looks like we can only rely on Isaac now." Finally, Felix bent down and rested one arm on his knee.

"....maybe you should see the healer..?" He asked. Garet slowly got up in a sitting position and held up his head with an arm. 

"Ugh..." He moaned. Looking away from Jenna, he gave an annoyed face. "I'm fine. You'd think I'd be immune to her surprise attacks by now." Completely standing up, he leaned against the door. Then Felix looked to Isaac.

"...Say, Isaac.. Don't you turn fourteen today?" Jenna looked at her brother with a strange look then her face brightened.

"It was! Today _is_ your birthday!" Isaac gave a bashful expression. They were all fourteen now. Felix who was Jenna's older brother was fifteen. The door to their house opened , completely catching Garet off guard. He jumped back with a petrified look as it swung outward, and Jenna and Felix's mother stepped out. 

Isaac blinked and looked at their mother politely. 

"Good morning." He said kindly, ignoring Garet's shock. He soon recovered and muttered to Jenna.

"Are you all planning on giving me a heart attack?" Jenna elbowed him in the ribs sharply and went to her mother's side.

"Mother, it's Isaac's birthday!" Isaac, hoping that they had forgotten for the moment being kept an emotionless face. Her mother gave Isaac a warm motherly smile.

"Why, yes, I remember talking to Dora about that a few days ago. Happy birthday, Isaac." Isaac blinked and released a sheepish shrug.

"Th-thank you.." He looked down bashfully. Jenna's mother closed her eyes and smiled kindly. She held a basket of light blue flowers in her arms and looked at the group.

"What are you kids up to?" She raised an eyebrow, and added, "It's a beautiful day.." Felix answered.

"We're finishing the deck over the river." He pointed to the stack of wood and transfixed his gaze at the deck behind their house.

"Oh.. Well you had better hurry... The elders are sensing strange activity on Mt. Aleph. We are advised to stay inside after dark." She had a solemn, thoughtful face. This expression concerned Felix as he looked at his mother with a pained expression.

"......Is something wrong..?" He narrowed his eyes knowing that something wasn't right. She looked up at her son and the serious face disappeared under the smile.

"It's nothing. Felix, I'm going across the river to see your aunt and grandparents. You kids go ahead and work on the dock." 

"Right." Felix nodded. After their mother had left, Garet gave a rueful look.

"Why does Felix get all the responsibility?" 

"Because he's the oldest, and he's not as careless as some people." Came the blunt reply from Jenna. Isaac was silent while Jenna and Garet argued. Felix noticed this, but said nothing. 

"Sheesh! Don't flatter yourself, Garet!" Jenna said annoyingly. Garet awkwardly glanced at Isaac.

"Hey... what's wrong?" He spoke to his friend. Isaac snapped his head up and noticed that everybody was silent as well.

"....never mind. Let's get to work on the deck.."

/.\

~ ------------- | O | ------------- ~ 

\'/ 

****

Part Two: The Storm

"Isaac! Wake up!" No reply..

"Dear, please, get up!" Isaac raised his head and moaned softly. He felt so dizzy and was exhausted. 

"Isaac! Please, the Mt. Aleph boulder will fall any minute now.." He noticed the anxiety in his mother's voice. He instantly sat up on his bed and stood up. She shook her head with great sadness.

"...You're finally awake.." Outside, the rain pelted the window, the lightning flashing across the sky. Isaac shivered but was silent.

"It's cold outside.." Dora raised her left hand. It had a circle of clear blue beads hanging on her wrist. Throwing her hand towards the wall, she withdrew her power. "**Catch!**" The glass beads created a ghostly figure, which caught the cloak hanging on the wall and retrieved it to her. "Don't go outside with out your tunic!" She wrapped it around his neck, and quickly went to the stairs. "Do you have everything, Isaac?" He didn't have time to think, and just gave a firm nod. 

"Good for you Isaac. A lost possession can be replaced.. A lost life can't.." He followed her down the stairs as the door to their house creaked open. Dora sighed in relief.

"Kyle.. can they stop the boulder?" She asked hopefully. Her husband entered the room, soaked thoroughly in rainwater. He gravely shook his head.

"No.. Not for long anyway... Isaac, Dora, please hurry." He left the house and Isaac felt uneasy. The rain fell like stones on their roof, the wind wailing loudly against the window. The flame on the candle on their table flickered, and was smothered. The room grew dark instantly, and Isaac looked at Dora and encouragingly nodded. They left the house.

When the came outside, the wind was strong and could easily knock them over. They saw Kyle outside, who hastily turned around. 

"Dora.. You and Isaac quickly head towards the town square.." Dora looked surprised.

"What about you?" 

"I'm going to help the other villagers.." She started to protest, the rethought it.

"Let me go with you!" Kyle blinked and shook his head.

"No.. Just take care of Isaac.." Isaac couldn't keep up, too many things were happening to quickly. His mother firmly planted her feet on the ground.

"No, Kyle! Isaac's old enough to get to the plaza on his own...Right Isaac?" He started to shake his head to protest, wanting to go with them. But then the thought of him being a burden struck his mind, and he nodded wistfully. His father finally gave in.

"Alright.. Let's hurry.. Isaac, go south to the square." They left the area, heading up towards the bridge. Isaac began to head towards the square, but then wondered about Garet and his family. Quickly, he reached the stairs behind his house, the rain falling heavily. 

"Er.. augh.." Isaac heard the strained voice softly in the rain. He turned the corner to see his friend trying to pull a rope tied along a large chest. Isaac quickly ran up to him.

"Garet!" He had to shout in order to hear himself over the wind. Garet didn't look at him but continued to try to pull the chest.

"Isaac, what're you doing?! I'm trying to save my things!" Garet foolishly tugged harder on the rope, which moved a few inches. Isaac, frustrated and panic-stricken stared back and him.

"We don't have time! We've to go!" Isaac shut his eyes firmly and shouted back. Garet dropped the rope and stared back. 

"...You think I should leave my stuff and save my own life?" Isaac gravely nodded, and Garet sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go." Leaving the chest there, both boys crossed the bridge quickly to the other side. Then a loud rolling boom stifled the air, as they turned around to see where it came from. Behind them a fierce storm blew over Mt. Aleph, and a immense boulder fell from the slippery sides. The disciples of the sanctum and a few villagers stood in a semi-circle in front of the boulder. Holding their palms towards the boulder, they quickly summoned their mental energy to resist the boulder from falling.

"We have to hold on! If our psynergy runs out, Vale will be destroyed!" But one of the villagers drained all of their energy and leaned against the cliff wall. He saw the two just beyond the bridge. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted to them.

"Keep going, boys! You're almost there!" Garet pulled on Isaac's sleeve roughly with a serious face.

"Let's go Isaac!" As they approached the staircase, a large rock slid down the wet grass of the hill and blocked the path. Garet studied it quickly and turned back. "It's no use. We can't get around it." Isaac frowned.

"Then we'll have to find another way!" They turned and headed through the area with trees. Ducking under the brush and the branches, they made their way though, soaked with water and mud. Passing the empty house on the hill, they approached another figure by the fence.

The villager laid back against the fence, looking completely exhausted. Isaac and Garet quickly ran up to him and had a concerned face. The villager looked up. 

"....ugh.. there are monsters.. everywhere..." Isaac gave a shocked look. Monsters in Vale? It was impossible! He continued. "Do you think I'll die..?"

Garet gave a grim, pessimistic look, but Isaac encouraged him.

"No. We'll help you.." Suddenly, the man stood up straight and looked at himself surprisingly. Isaac and Garet jumped back in surprise as well.

"Hey.. I'm not hurt at all!" He turned to look at them. "But I was serious about the monsters.. be careful one your way to the plaza.." He quickly ran off, and Garet shrugged to Isaac. Isaac took a deep breath and lead the way. Thunder clashed loudly, and Isaac clenched his fist. He had never seen such a storm. Then he stopped, a prickly feeling creeping around them. Garet turned around and raised an eyebrow.   
"Isaac...What's wrong?" Then Isaac saw the silhouette, directly behind his friend.

"Garet! Watch out!" Garet swung around but it was too late. The large vermin struck him hard in the shoulder. Isaac drew a small machete from his belt and tried to aid him. He attacked the vermin, who jumped back somewhat injured from the blade. Garet gasped breath and also drew his dagger. This time, when the vermin attacked, Garet was prepared and nimbly dodged the blow. Then he ran up and sliced the vermin, killing it as it fell to the ground. Isaac shivered.

"Let's go..." The left the grove of trees to find themselves in front of the long staircase leading down the waterfall and to Felix and Jenna's house. 

"No! Felix!" As they stepped down, they heard Jenna's frightful cry. Isaac knew instantly that something was wrong. Looking for the direction of the voice, Garet pointed to the deck over the river that they had finished hours ago. Jenna crouched hanging over the river with her arm outstretched. Her mother held her other arm, restraining her. They also saw her father, and both of Isaac's parents. 

Isaac noticed the terrified looks on their faces and followed their gaze out to the river. He gasped out loud and could make out the small figure bobbing up and down in the river's strong current. Felix had his eyes firmly shut, as he held on to a wooden stake, trying to keep his mouth and nose above the surface. 

He lost his grip and his head plunged underwater.

"Nooo! My brother!" Jenna wailed, and her mother and father embraced her, trying to comfort themselves. Then Felix immerged from the water again, his grip tighter on the wood. Kyle threw the rope as far as possible, but it didn't even make it halfway there.

"It's no use.. the rope's not long enough.. Does anybody have any psynergy left?" Everybody grimly gave a negative sign.

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers.." Dora then had an idea. 

"We have to go back to the village to see if anybody has any psynergy left.. Jenna, could you help me?" She looked up, her eyes full of pure fright.   
"Y-yes." They exited through the door of the house and reappeared by the river's edge outside.

"We should split up. You go down to the square, and I'll head north." Dora said confidently. Jenna nodded and wiped her face from the rain.

"Right, ma'am. We're looking for someone with some psynergy left, correct?" She said quietly. Isaac's mother nodded, and they split up. Dora saw Isaac and Garet standing there speechless.

"Isaac, Garet! Did you just see what happened?" She said rather calmly. Isaac nodded. "This is dreadful! We have to find someone with psynergy quickly, or Felix will drown.." Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to see Felix in the river. "If he falls into unconsciousness, we'll lose him for sure." Isaac and Garet exchanged looks. Then Dora looked back at her son. "Could you boys help us? Go with Jenna down to the square and help her find somebody. If you do, bring them back here to help Felix. Do you understand?" Isaac quickly nodded, and Dora gave a smile. "Thank you. Hurry!" 

****

Part Three: Loss

Garet panted, taking long, harsh breaths. Isaac touched his shoulder. 

"We have to move on." Garet hastily nodded and stood up straight. 

"Let's go." They clambered down the stairs and reached the area around the psynergy stone. Garet turned to one of the girls standing by the inn.

"Did you see Jenna?" He asked quietly. The girl had a pained expression. Isaac turned to them and waited for the answer.

"Yes.. She looked really upset and ran down towards the village entrance." Isaac looked down for a moment, then sighed. 

"Thank you.." He looked at Garet. "Let's go find someone then.." When they made their way through the group of villagers, they found Jenna speaking to the mayor and the village elders.

"..-young Felix has fallen into the river?" Jenna kept her eyes downcast and slightly nodded. Garet's grandfather raised his fingers to his pale lip and looked at Mt. Aleph. Isaac and Garet came over.

"Grandpa!" Garet exclaimed. The mayor looked back with surprise.

"Isaac, Garet! Are you here for Felix too?" Both boys simultaneously nodded their heads. A man from the area surrounding the psynergy stone jumped off.

"Finally!" He said successfully. The mayor hopefully spoke quickly.

"Have you recovered?" He held his cane tightly, the rain drenching his clothes.

"Yes, thanks to the psynergy stone." 

"Good! Now we can rescue Felix." He turned back to Isaac. "There must be boulders blocking the way back to the river. You can lead Jenna and this man back to save Felix." 

Jenna, whose face was mingled with tears and rain hopefully looked up at Isaac, then averted her eyes.

"Thank you, Isaac." He turned around and pointed in the direction they had come from. "This way." The four trudged along the mud and slippery paths, finally reaching the bridge over the river Felix had fallen into. They stood over and Jenna held tightly to the railing. 

"Jenna!" Dora stood by the river with a disappointed look. "I couldn't find anybody.. Did you have better luck?" The man who had recovered his psynergy approached the side of the bridge and dipped his head. A weak smile touched Dora's lip. Jenna looked back at Felix who was still floating in the river.

"Then Felix...?" Dora turned her head to look at him.

"He's hanging in there.. Come down to help us!" As the four crossed the bridge and approached the edge of the river, they heard a loud crash. Isaac looked up in time to see the boulder fall from the mountain, rolling down and destroying everything in it's path. He watched in horror as the boulder fell down the waterfall, the shadow of where it would land directly over the wooden dock that he had helped Felix construct.. and over the heads of his father and Jenna's parents. Everything washed away from his sight. When he opened his eyes again, everything was deathly quiet. He scarcely breathed and prayed that it was all a dream...

The wood was splintered on the new deck by Jenna's house. Nobody was there. Guiding his gaze back towards the river, Felix was also gone. 

"Mom...dad.. Felix.. please.. dont' leave me..." Jenna spoke, her voice shaken and her face completely white. Everybody's shock left them empty for words. Despairingly, he knew that nothing would ever be the same. In that day, a father, a mother, a friend, and a brother had been lost...

__

Epilogue:

That night two strange people; a woman and a man looked down at the two boys who had dared to spy on their conversation. Quickly running off, the woman ran along side the river, her companion just beside her. She instantly stopped as something caught her eye. Calling the man, she pointed with a long slender finger at the river. They saw four bodies carried away with the water's swift current. The storm loosened, the rain softer. The man leaned over the edge of the river and picked up on of the unfortunate people that had died in the river. He looked in surprise to see that the boy was still alive. When he retrieved the others, they too still had life.....

Note from the Author

Er.. yeah, i know it was a really corny ending ^^; This story was basically the retelling of the first game of Golden Sun, and the relationship between the adepts. In the second game, i was really surprised on Isaac's personality because you saw it from a different perspective. He was somewhat sarcastic, yet he didn't like to have a lot of attention. He also had great determination andleadership skills. Felix was the smart and observant one. He was kind and held a lot of responsibility like Isaac had. You also see that he's independent and only relies on himself, which is different from Isaac's point of view, where he liked to help people. Jenna was optimistic and care-free, a little on the headstrong side, but she was serious when she needed to be. Garet is clumsy, unreliable and somewhat rude and self-centered. I hope you enjoyed reading this, because it is only just the results of a bored and inspired writer ^^ 


End file.
